


Time Heals

by milkuwu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkuwu/pseuds/milkuwu
Summary: Evan is a alone, again. The new school year has started and Evan once again faces his eternal struggle against social anxiety. Well, till he meets Connor. Evan tends to hang around Jared and his loud obnoxious group of friends, staying just on the outskirts of social connections when he meets Connor Murphy.They start out as friends, but Connor wants more.





	1. School Nachos are NAsty

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH THIS IS MY FIRST DEH FANFIC SANMFAO
> 
> please have mercy this is my first published fanfic, i'm not the best writer but i hope you enjoy even so.

Dear Evan Hansen,  
Today I disappear.  
Sincerely,  
Me

Evan stood amongst the green grassy meadow, the wind glided through his soft dirty blonde hair. His eyes only fell upon his objective. It was around 5:50, the sun hung low in the sky and only the small sounds of birds flying from tree to tree was heard, he took a sigh and began to walk forward. Each step into the tall grass made his body feel heavy, as if he were a piece of led trudging through a thick bush of roses. Each step a thorn in his side because of his conscious choice to do this. As if his survival instincts were finally kicking in. The real gravity of his decisions came ringing painfully as his muscles seemed to tighten up trying to stop him from going forward another step, his body lost to his will this time. The blue and white striped shirt he wore was a mess. He paced through the lush meadow passing small trees and other shrubbery. His eyes bared a stern glare into his objective, the tallest tree amongst the grassy plain. He seemed to walk slowly, each step had a certain amount of thought into it, each moment he drew closer he felt the reality sink in. 

“This it evan. No going back, No chickening out.”

He said to himself as the tree seemed to grow taller as he drew closer. He finally met with his objective. The tall tree was easily about 20 - 25 ft tall.

“It should be tall enough.”

He sighed as he grabbed the lowest branch of the tree, hoisting himself up off the ground. It was a struggle at first- his legs dangled as his arms carried him above the ground ever so slightly, he grunted and tried to find something for his foot to push off, but there was nothing but tall grass underneath him. He kicked his foot sideways placing it against the trees rough bark, giving him just enough leverage to push up onto that lowest branch. A small sense of achievement trickled over him, though it was short lived. He huffed and sat on that first branch he looked above him seeing into the various branches and leaves he had set out to climb. The view from where he was was rather interesting, the branches organised in a sporadic but somehow sensible pattern, the soft bits of dying sunlight piercing through in small rays of glowing orange and yellow light. 

 

It was almost beautiful. How ironic.

He turned and grabbed the side of the tree pushing against it to stand on the branch, he stood near where it connected to the tree, he didn't want to fall...yet. He grabbed the next branch above him, this one closer and making it far easier to climb up. With a few minor struggles here and there Evan had general success climbing up the tree. He climbed higher and higher, until he reached as high as the branches would let him. The branches above where to thin and weak to support his weight. He didn't have a watch- so he wasn't quite sure what time it was. By his guess it was probably sometime around 6 - 6:10. The suns manor proved that- it was sinking in the sky. The orange and yellow rays of light where dying out, making the sky dim. He felt a bit accomplished. He at least was able to make it to the top- right? He sighed a...lonely sigh. He sat on that last branch as he shuffled through his pockets. Grabbing a small folded paper. He unfolded the note and read the words to himself silently. The words he had written. 

 

“Today I disappear.”

 

He scoffed at how seemingly pitiful his last words were. He looked up from the note into the sunset, a small, weak smile, grazed his lips. His eyes started to burn with a wet sensation as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He didn't bother to wipe them away. There was no point.

He stood up on the branch gripping onto the side of the tree tightly. His eyes looked downwards as he saw how far the ground was. A jolt of fear and panic gripped him.

“Why are you scared? Your the one who chose this, don't play victim now.”

He said to himself almost cynically. His subtle smile fell as he pushed his head against the tree, the tears seemed to fall harder now. His eyes shut tightly as he tried not to break down right there.

He turned his head shakily and faced the sky, the sun falling behind the hills now.

This was it. This was all going to be over in

3…

2…

1… 

He let go, and fell. 

 

 

Evans cast bore on his right arm. He groaned as he paced the halls, keeping his head down to the ground. He hated the slight bit of attention he was getting from other in the halls because of his new cast. He huffed and headed straight to his locker, opening it and quickly shuffling around in it at some attempt to grab his items. 

“Oh god you are an idiot Evan, you can't even open your LOCKER right!”

He told himself, the sound of his own voice criticizing him playing over and over again. He felt the papers he was desperately shuffling into a stack start to crumble out of his hands. His attempts for organization only came in failure as the stack of papers fell to the ground. Yup- his anxiety was going crazy now. He instantly dropped to his knees as he tried to grab as many of the papers as possible as quickly as possible, oh god- he could feel it. The stares of others burning into his skull, part of him just wanted to abort mission and bolt out of there. Maybe he shoul-

“Ah jeez Evan, causing messes this earlier in the morning already?”

A familiar voice wrung out overhead, Evan froze and looked over to see another male on his knees next to him gathering papers. 

Jared.

A bit of relief washed over him, he gulped and let out a sigh.

“I-I I..uh was trying to- and my homework and stuff..it fell and-”

“I know what happened you dumbass- I saw the whole thing from the other side of the hall.”

Jared interrupted as he and Evan had gathered all the remaining papers. Jared stood up with a sigh and Evan followed suit. He handed Evan the papers and Evan graciously took them with a faint smile. Kindness like this out of Jared was rare- and Evan appreciated it when Jared choose to be considerate. Jared gave Evan a smirk.  
“Okay tree hugger- Let's get to class-”

He said making Evan rush and grab the rest of his few other things need from his locker and his bag. He slammed the locker shut a bit louder then he would have liked, before rushing after Jared to catch up with him.

“So. I see you fucked up your arm-”

Jared said snarkily obviously gesturing to his cast.

“What did you do this time?”

His tone rang with sarcasm, Evan was initially uncomfortable with the question but had gotten accustomed to saying his rehearsed lie. 

“Oh uh- I fell… out of a tree…”

Jared paused to absorb Evans words before letting out a rough and loud laugh. Evan jumped at the sudden roar of laughter.

“I told you if you kept getting off to those trees one of these days they'll come back for revenge!”

Jared wheezed out the words in between a heavy laugh- the irony of the situation was absolutely hilarious to him.

“GET-gEttInG OFf???- I Don’T-”

Evan said in a hushed but flustered tone, he stumbled a bit at the remark but balanced himself out. 

 

“I know I know im just joking Evan.”

Jared said in a slightly disappointed tone. Evan stayed quiet as they had made it to their first period.

They did have the same first class together, and generally ended up walking to it together, but Jared had actual friends to be around- so they didnt talk during class much. Evan tended to sit on the outskirts of the group, about a table away, and listen to their loud inappropriate conversations. They were pretty funny sometimes though, and Evan was appreciative to just be around social people.

He took his spot at the table he shared with 3 other students, the table was towards the back of the class, just how Evan liked it. Nice and quiet and somewhat comfortable. Well- as comfortable as school could be. He sighed and pulled out a notebook to jot down notes in as the bell rang for class to start.

 

 

Connor Murphy huffed as the bell for lunch rang. Today was taking extra long, and Connor hadn't done a lick of work. He would do it tomorrow or something. To be honest Conner wasn't quite sure how he had gotten to be a senior, he always slacked off, never payed attention, slept through class, and did his work when he got bored at the last minute just to avoid another tedious and aggressive “lecture” from his father. His grades had never been great but never failing- and his motivation to even pass had wavered over his 4 years in this prison called high school. He wasn't sure if he was on track to graduate or not- it didn't really matter to him. He was almost 18 and then he could just drop out and move to seattle or something if he didn't graduate. Either way he could care less.

Hell if he even lived long enough to get TO graduation.

Connor grumbled and lazily pulled his head off the table from his small nap. He pulled his weight out of his chair and upright, his long hair a mess from being pressed against the table. He yanked up his bag and headed straight for the door. 

“Mr. Murphy.”

The older woman's voice rang out behind him clearly. He pretended not to hear it and moved towards the door again.

“Mr. Murphy I would rather not give you a weeks detention, I know you heard me.”

The woman said sternly, Connor let out a loud groan and slung his head back. He turned sharply to the teacher with a obviously displeased attitude.

“Whaaaaat?”  
He said as he dragged is words out, his body language slumped over showing he was rather annoyed by her confrontation. She gave an exhausted sigh and crossed her arms.

“You were sleeping in class again, midterms are coming up- you should be reviewing with the whole class if you want to pass.”

He narrowed his eyes on her, scowling at the woman. There was a coarse tension in the room between the two, before Connor let up. 

“Okay- Fine I get it- Study blah blah blah blah, don't sleep in class blah blah blah blah all that bullshit.”

She scowled as he blatantly mocked her.

“Language Mr. Murphy.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Are we done here?”

He asked with a bit of spite to his tone. She sighed and looked down in defeat.

“Yes we are done Mr. Murphy.”

He smiled a cocky smile before turning and leaving the classroom.

\--

Connor gave a low hum as he paced the halls, happy to be going to lunch now. He could eat and go pass out for the next two periods in special place behind the school. He was rather tired today. He made his way to the lunch line and stood in place as he waited for the slow line to move forward, his eyes scanned the tiled ground. The white speckled tiles covered most the cafeteria surface, except for the large aqua colored tiles in square formations placed sporadically. Connor was disgusted at some of the obvious food stains on the tiles. His concentration was broken by a sudden loud burst of laughter, his body jolting slightly as he turns to look at the cause of this loud intrusive noise. He narrows his eyes in to see a large group of students, he recognised them all pretty quickly. Other seniors, Jared's little group. He scowled a bit at them, he never liked how loud Jared and his friends were. He rather despised it actually. He studied the students and was about to turn his direction away when noticed someone else lagging behind. A average height male- he had dirty blonde short hair, he wore a blue striped shirt. A plain white cast was wrapped around his right arm. Some plain khakis to match. The boy seemed to keep his head down and glanced around him awkwardly. His left hand was gripping tightly onto his right upper arm, just above his cast, his face was pale as he seemed to be scared or nervous. Connor cocked his head curiously, what and odd guy. 

“Freak”

He flinched at the words replaying in his head, he turned away. 

“Doesn't matter Connor, don't focus on the weirdo.”

He said to himself turning back to the lunch line which had moved up substantially, he walked up to the counter as line of kids slowly moved forward, each collecting their own meals. Today's lunch came between two choices. The special, Nachos, or corn dogs. Connor waited behind a few more people, as he did so he weighed his options in his mind. He peered over too see what the special nachos looked like. He saw the lunch lady grab handful of chips and drop it into the medium sized paper boat with her hands coated in latex gloves, seemed to be some pretty ordinary corn chips. She then followed along with grabbing a metal ladle, dipping said ladle into a small compartment of cheese. Gooey, slimy, plastic looking cheese. He instantly frowned at the sight of the gross cheese spilling onto the plain corn chips. It ran off slowly and painfully into the boat, making his stomach clench. The guy who was ordering the nachos pointed on the glass to what Connor assumed was another compartment filled with some ingredient, and he was right. The women dropped the ladle and reached for a large spoon already in the specific compartment. She scooped out a large heap of ground beef. The beef looked completely dry, his mouth felt parched already from just the sight of it. He frowned and turned from the appalling crime he had just witnessed. He shook his head slightly and turned to see the line move up one person. He was next. He quickly turned his gaze to the corn dogs, unlike the nachos this was an ordinary food he noticed daily at lunch. They didn't look that bad actually, keyword their, looked. Connor was no stranger to the school's corn dogs, he had tried them on multiple occasions. He remember his first time he ate one and how disgusted by the dryness of the bread and the plastic feeling of the hot dog, how he had to bite so hard to break the meat off. He gagged just thinking about it, when he was a freshmen he would try to force himself to eat them when his other options were absolutely horrendous as to not starve, but each time he was never able to finish. As these last years of highschool had passed and he was now a senior, he rather opted out for starvation over the corn dogs. 

The line moved up again, it was his turn.

“Scuse me young man what would ya like for lunch?”

A older women asked in a thick southern tone,

“Ah, just some milk please.”

He said in obvious disappointment. The woman frowned and grabbed a milk cartoon.

“Would you at least like an apple too?”

The women asked hopefully. Connor shrugged.

“Sure.”

She smiled and placed the apple and milk by the register, she wrang up the small amount the milk cost on his lunch account and Connor headed on his way.

He looked around the cafeteria his eyes searching for somewhere to sit, today the cafeteria was extra packed, probably due to the shitty weather. There was one table he found that was completely open, he was at first confused why this particular table was open- did someone take a shit on it or- oh.

Jared. Thats why.

That particular table was the one closest to where hared and his little possy sat. Though only Jared and a few others had arrived- Connor knew there was bound to be more, but he had no other choice, it was either that or sit at some table with some random people he didn't know who would silently judge his every move. He groaned and made his way to the table, sitting on the farthest end from Jareds table. Even so he could hear every word Jared and his friends belted out.

Connor groaned giving a glare right into their direction before popping out his milk and taking a sip. Only a few minutes later passed before the rest of Jared's annoying friends arrived. Connor tried to ignore them as best as he could and flipped through his apps on his phone. He heard one particular loud scream of laughter from the group, the loud noise made him jump once again, he looked up to silently scowl at the group of teens. As he did he noticed something odd, the blonde weirdo wasn't with them- he just saw that guy lagging behind the rest of the group earlier. Did he go hang out with someone else? Unlikely- if a quiet guy like that was around Jared that meant he had nowhere else to go. Bathroom maybe?

He scanned Jareds group again, maybe he didn't notice him. The guy wasn't really one to stand oU- Connor flinched as he suddenly noticed the quiet blonde boy across from him. 

“WHAT THE HELL WHEN DID HE GET HERE????”

He thought to himself looking at the blonde in somewhat shock that he hadn't noticed him. It seems Connors surprised stare met as the blonde guy made eye contact with him. He looked surprised that Connor was looking at him. He flinched obviously and averted gazes with him. 

“I-I uh- Im s-s-sorry for sitting by y-you- Ill mo-move…”

The blonde said automatically gathering his belongings together in haste and starting to leave the table. Connor shook his head.

“I-Uh Wait! Its- its okay you can sit here- I dont mind-”

Connor said seeing the blonde give him a surprised look. He stopped gathering his things and slowly sat back down. 

“I was just surprised- I didn't notice you sit down earlier.”

Connor said slightly embarrassed for staring so obviously at him.

“Oh. Ive- Ive been here the whole time..”

The blond responded meekly as he looked down at the table rather nervously. His hands fiddling with each other.

“Re-really? Damn I didn't see you at all..”

 

Connor felt a bit guilty after saying those words, seeing as it may come across rude.

“Wait- Shit- I didnt mean it like that fuc-”

“Oh no! I-I..uh it's fine!...I am...really...quiet..”

He said as his words drowned out. Connor looked at the shy blonde and frowned a bit, 

“Why is a guy like THIS hanging out with those loud assholes?”

 

He sighed and groaned a bit, he now felt obligated to strike up a conversation with this weirdo.

“So, how'd ya break your arm?”

He asked putting his phone flat on the table, leaning against the cold surface to seem engaged in their already pathetic conversation.

“M-Me??”

The blonde asked surprised, the sudden conversation was surprising to him.

“No, the fucking trash bin behind you.”

Connor said sarcastically at the blonde. The blonde laughed dryly and nervously at Connors remark, his eyes still focused on the table.

“Oh- uh- haha- I...I uh fell out of a tree...”

He gulped preparing himself for the ridicule and laughing this strange guy who started talking to him would give, just like Jared that morning.

Connor looked at him blankly for a moment before taking a bit of his apple.

“Mm..That murst have suched-”

Connor said in between a mouthful of apple. 

“I uh-”

He was surprised, was this guy not going to laugh?

“Yeah..it did..”

He said with a nod, looking up at Connor a bit.

Connor sighed, smilling very slightly.   
“Well blondie- what's your name?”

“Blondie- why would he call me blondie- oh. Right. Im blonde-”

He fiddled with his fingers a bit and looked at Connor, making eye contact with his dark hazel eyes. 

“I uh- I'm Evan..”

Connor gave a slight smirk.

“Well Evan- Im Connor- nice to meet you.”

He said extending his right arm for Evan to shake. Evan obliged putting his left hand out shyly and shaking Connors.

“Its- n-nice to meet you too...C-Connor.”

He said giving Connor a weak smile. Connors eyes drifted to Evans plain white cast- He saw not a single name had been written on it. It made Connor feel a slight hint of guilt.

“Hey uh- want me to sign your cast?”


	2. Freinds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try and upload a new chapter each Thursday- so here you go!

“Oh- u h….sure! O-only if you uh, want too though…”

Evan replied rather surprised by the offer.

Connor nodded and turned to his bag shuffling through it. He grabbed a black sharpie and pulled out of the bag. He stood up from his seat at the table and began to walk towards the other side where Evan sat. Evan felt a wave of anxiety flood him. 

“Oh god he's coming over here, be cool Evan, don't fuck this up.”

He said to himself. 

Connor made his way to Evan, he put his hand out for Evan to give him his arm. Evan obliged with a subtle nod and pushed his arm for Connor to grab. Connor took grip of the cast, he saw Evan flinch in pain as Connor grabbed the broken arm a bit too hard.

“Ouch-”

Evan said instinctively.

“Oh- sorry.”

He said as he loosened his grip on Evans arm. Evan gave a weak smile, accepting the apology. Connor lifted his left hand which held the pen in it too his mouth. He used his teeth to grab the pens cap and pull it off. Keeping the cap in between his teeth he brought the pen to the cast. The markers ink spilled onto the cast as Connor began to write the letter “C”. 

Evan studied Connor as he wrote his name on his cast, focusing on Connors face. Connor was...kinda...attractive?? I mean- ONLY AT A PLATONIC POINT OF VIEW OF COURSE. Sense Evan was straight as tree…Either way, Connor had a nice face. Well defined features and glossy but dark auburn eyes. His long brown curly hair that fell rather softly in front of his face- he was a good looking guys. If it was for his bad reputation of being bad shit crazy he probably would have been decently popular. Suddenly Connor stopped writing, his hand lifting up briefly to push the loose strands of hair behind his face. Evan and Connor making sudden eye contact. Evan was caught off guard, he started straight into Connors dark eyes for what seemed like hours. Connors was a bit surprised, but his eyes softened quickly a smirk grazing his lips. Evan noticed the interaction quickly turning his eyes from Connors view to look down into his own lap. He blushed furiously in embarssment. Connor snickered at Evan before looking down at Evans cast again to continue writting his name. Evan waited a few moments before looking up slightly too see his cast. He studied Connor as he was finishing up the last “R” in his name. Evan furrowed a brow as he saw how large the letters Connor wrote were. 

“All done!”

Connor said in a triumphant tone. Evan looked at Connor, seeing him smile like that over such a small thing mad Evan crack a smile too. A small, subtle smile, but a smile nonetheless. He sighed and looked up at Connor ever so slightly.

“Uh..thank you...I didn't think anyone would sign my cast..”

Evan said with sincerity.

“Oh. It's no problem dude..”

Connor said cocking his head slightly and giving a pure grin. Connor then took a huff and quickly sat down beside evan, his back leaning against the table, his arms propping up against it giving him a calm and relaxed pose.

“So...you and Jared are….friends?”

He asked lifitng an eyebrow and looking directly at Evan.

“What the fuck is happening why is he still talking to me??”

Evan said to himself, completely confused and panicked.

“Uh..I-I guess...we're...family friends so…”

Connor looked a bit surprised, he gave a soft chuckle.

“So not really friends I assume?”

He said with a smirk. Evan nodded quietly.

“Hmm..I'm guessing you have no other friends then?”

Evan nodded again. Was he gonna start laughing at Evan now? What was this “Connor” guy going to do?

“Well...That makes two of us then..”

Connors smirk fell as he sighed slumping in his seat a bit. Evan was surprised once again by Connor.

“I- uh...you have...no friends?”

Evan asked timidly, instantly regretting his words.

“Oh- Wait that came out wrong- I uh- SHit-”

His voice cracked a bit as he stumbled over his words trying to apologize.

“Pft- Nah it's cool..but yeah...People don't really talked to me...on the account that i'm a crazy freak.”

He said with a weak chuckle. Evan paused, this time making sure to consider his words carefully. As to not offend the only human other the Jared and his mother who had interacted with him by choice.

“You-you don't seem c-crazy to me…”

 

Evan said keeping his eyes to his lap. Connor was a bit surprised by the statement.

“Well...wait until you take my line leader privileges away. THEN you'll see i'm actually insane.”

Connor said in a sarcastic tone. Evan let out a small chuckle, which turned into a full on laugh. Connor soon joined him as they laughed at Connors small joke. 

“Well- uh- crazy Connor-”

Evan said in between a few giggles as he lifted his head to turn and look to Connor.

“Yeah?”

Connor replied with some lingering chuckles as well.

“Would you maybe...uh…”

Evan took a deep breath before lifting his head to look directly at Connor. 

“It’s now or never, my one chance to make an actual friend! I mean- the worst he can say is no? Right? It's better than not trying at all…”

He said to himself before taking a deep breath.

“Would you like to be my frei-”

“HEY EVAN!!”

Suddenly a loud voice rang out interrupting Evan mid sentence. Both Connor and Evan turned to look at whomever was yelling at them. 

It was Jared.

Jared was standing beside his table, out of his seat at this point. His friends seemed to be carrying on their conversation without Jared just fine. Jared had a cold stern stare directly at the two. 

“Oh- uh- Jared-?”

Evan said confused about the sudden attention he was getting. A few people had turned to look at Jared after he loudly called out Evan but seemed to lose interest quickly. That was a relief to Evan. Jared walked towards the two until he was in front of them, arms crossed. He didn't seem to happy. Connor looked up at Jared with a cool smile and said,

“Well hello there Jare-”

“Hello my ass. What are you doing here Connor Murphy?”

Jared said interrupting connor rather rudely, his tone not sarcastic like usually but very cold and dismissive. It was unusual of Jared. Connors smile fell at Jared tone. He seemed rather displeased now. 

“Wow. Rude much-”

“Answer the question Connor.”

Evan could feel the odd amount of tension between the two rising. It made him very uncomfortable very quickly. He could feel the few students who had turned to watch the twos aggressive conversation. His anxiety was starting to creep up on him.

“Well if you're gonna be a little bitch about it then, i'm just here hanging out with my new friend Evan here. Is that a problem for you?”

Connor replied with an equally cold and mocking tone. Evans eyes widened slightly.

“Friend? Did he- did he just call us his friend??”

Evan said to himself a burst of excitement and shock hitting him.

“Friend? Pft. Yeah right- You have no friends and neither does Evan, you're obviously trying to pull something on him. No way a future school shooter like you would talk to someone like Evan without some kind of sadistic scheme.”

Jared said scowling down at Connor.

Evans excitement disappeared. Jared was right...why would anyone talk to him unless they had ulterior motives? Evan looked over to Connor, he was looking down, his arms laid behind him on the table and his hands gripped the sides of the table rather tightly. Connors face was obscured by his long brown hair, making Evan unable to see his expression. Suddenly Connor pushed off the edge of the table, his body lifting up as he stood from his seat. Evan watched as Connor rose to directly face Jared. Jared compared to Connor was much shorter. Jared being about 5’5 and Connor being about 6’0. Making Connor tower over the smaller Jared. Jared definitely noticed Connors height difference and stood back a bit, but generally held his ground. Connors head lifted his hair shifting so Evan could have a good view of his face, or at least the side of it. Connor was looking down at Jared, his eyes giving him a piercing glare, stone cold. It actually scared Evan a bit. Jared seem to flinch at the glare, stepping back again.

“Why don't you shut your fucking whore mouth Jared.” 

Connor said with no hesitation, a venom spilling out of his words. Peoples attention was definitely being called to this little scene him and Jared were having, and with the growing tension between the two Evan was getting very nervous and uncomfortable now. Most all of Jared's friends where now watching the scene play out. 

“OOooO the freak has a spicy attitude it seems!~”

Jared said in a taunting tone. Connor hissed at the word “freak” he HATED that term. He stepped closer to Jared getting rather close to him, making sure to get right up in Jared face as to aggravate the smaller teen.

“Im not tryna toy with Evan Jared.”

He said coldly before lifting up out of Jared's face. 

“Plus why would you care, you're just “family friends right? It's not like you actually give a shit about him.”

Connor said with a smirk. 

“...” 

Jared didnt respond. 

“Y-y-you g-g-guys-c-can you p-please s-stop fight-fighting…”

 

Evan said, his voice shaking.His eyes were wide with panic. Connor and Jared turned to Evan- Connor had a face of worry cover over him rather quickly.

“Oh shit Evan are you okay?-”

Connor said turning to Evan ignoring Jared. Jared groaned and turned with a huff walking back to his seat at his table, obviously upset now.

Connor kneeled down beside Evan quickly.

“Evan! Are you okay??”

Evan was taken back by the sudden concern he was getting, the only time he had ever had someone be so worried for him was with his mom- never another student much less school shooter Connor of all people.

“I-I’m...i’m...fine..”

Evan said taking his time to slow his breathing and gather himself. Connor let out a sigh of relief seeing Evan had calmed down. 

“Shit i’m sorry Evan...I didn’t mean to make you upset...I just get angry easily sometimes-”

He said with a guilt written face. Evan was a bit stunned at how Connor seemed to feel actual remorse to him. This display of emotion towards Evan was...rather nice actually.

“Its..Its okay Connor..”

Evan said giving a small and faint smile to Connor, his eyes facing towards the ground. Connor smiled at the sweet soft smile. Evan then looked up at Connor. 

“But uh...I...you…”

Connor could see the young man continue on, he could see Evan was trying to say something.

“Hmm?”

Evan looked into Connors dark eyes.

“He said I was his friend-”

He thought to himself, replaying the word over and over again.

“You...said...I was...your uh..”

Evan looked down and pushed away from Connor a bit, he seemed embarrassed- or flustered- or both.

“Your friend...”

He said shyly a touch of pink hitting his cheeks, Connor was going to laugh at him was the...Connor just made a mistake. He was just going to laugh and tell everyone at school how stupid Evan was.. Yeah there's no way he actually would want to be friends..

Connor smiled.

“I did. I would like to be your friend if you would be okay with it Evan.”

Evan was stunned for a moment. 

“Wait. W h a t.”

He thought to himself looking up at Connor very surprised. Connor chuckled at Evans wide eyed expression.

“Y-You wanna be...MY friend??”

He said obviously confused, Connor nodded.

“I do.”

Evan smiled a bit looking away. Connor studied Evans expressions. 

“Cute…”

He thought to himself before standing up,he turned his head to look around at the cafeteria. It seemed any attention Jared and Connors small spat had drawn already had died down. Which was good, he looked over to the table beside him and everyone seemed to be loudly acting up and talking once more. Yelling and laughing as usual, aside from Jared, Jared was staring daggers into Connor right now. Connor made eye contact with jared and smirked. That made Jared frown. Connor laughed a bit and turned back to Evan. 

The bell rang.

“Oh- Well it seems it's time for you to head to class-”

He said looking down at Evan with a warm and pleasant smile.

Evan nodded and smiled back, he started to gather his things. He stood up from the table and smiled up at Connor. 

“I-I uh- thank you...for talking to me and..stuff”

Evan said shyly. Connor grabbed onto Evans shoulder, which once again, surprised Evan. 

“Don't mention it.”  
He smiled at Evan who started to off to class. He waved him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a bit shorter then i wanted it to be- sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked my first chapter! UwU 
> 
> Ill make more soon-


End file.
